The Forgoten Goddess
by Avrice the Demigod
Summary: The story of the goddess mythology forgot,time has been cruel forgetting her. the story of Sanguine, Anubis' counterpart.
1. Prelude

****

I did quite some research before writing this just to make sure that Anubis didn't have a partner and that there was no single goddess embodying death. I really hope you enjoy this it's taken me quite some time. without farther ado, I give you The Goddess.

**Chapter 1: Prophecy**

******Sanguine-Latin word for drinker of blood**

******Insperational music: Forgotten- Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**The Goddess **

This is the story of the goddess left to face the horrors of a mortal life, forgotten by all who inhabit the heavens. A goddess forgotten by time it's self. At the time Nut, mother of all and first goddess, issued forth a prophecy. Her daughter in law, Nepthys would conceive a son and name him Anubis. He would be god of embalming, funerals, death, poisons and medicines, and judging the souls of the dead. A daughter would also be conceived among the gods. She would be his counter part her name would be Latin, language of the dead for blood drinker. She would be goddess of thievery, death, poison,and patron of blood drinkers. Her life would end painfully, bloodily, and tragically, by the hand of her lover. That was the prophecy of Nut, first goddess and mother of all. The girl was born to Osiris and Isis, king and queen of the gods. She was named Sanguine, blood drinker. Unknown to them Set, brother of Osiris, and his wife Nepthys also gave birth to a son, Anubis. Osiris gained knowledge of the birth and told Isis. Isis became afraid for her daughter. She wished no harm to come to her daughter, her first born, heiress above all heirs. So when they were both 13 the children were sent off to a boarding school of sorts run by Thoth. Unknown to the other. Ste assumed Osiris knew nought of his plans and kept Sanguine at home. But the fates had their hands full and made sure they arrived at the same school. Their parents remained oblivious to this and left their children's lives alone. Anubis and Sanguine became very close. fulfilling more of the prophecy. But, Osiris was king of the gods so in time he found out what was hidden from him. He gathered Isis, Set and Nepthys and went quickly to the school. Unable to find Sanguine at her house they went to Anubis'. The went inside only to find the two sealed in a kiss. Osiris seized his daughter in a flurry of rage. He grabbed he by the arm and threw her across the room. The arm was hanging onto her body by a thread of skin and muscle. Isis and Nepthys stood back in shock of Osiris' anger. Set walked over to his brother and tried to calm him down. Anubis stood and sat by Sanguine trying to use all of his power to keep her Ka and Ba attached to the body. Isis and Nepthys realised what he was doing and helped him by using their combined magic to sew her arm back together. Osiris' skin turned ashen and he watched the others as they tried to save his first born. Set stood by his brother and convinced him that if Sanguine should survive it'd be a good idea to temporarily wipe their memories clean of this event. Set took advantage of his brother's weekness and unstable state manipulating him like clay in a potters hands. Osiris moved the others away to look at his daughter's face. He knew what he must do. He erased their minds that only seeing each other, falling in love, their first kiss would break the tempory spell. A short wile afterward, set murdered Osiris. Nepthys and Isis were able to resurrect Osiris, he became kind of the underworld. Their second child Horace was made king. Sanguine over saw her brother's birth and afterward Isis used the same spell and sent her to earth. She would remember nothing unless she met Anubis and felt Love's first kiss. She was quickly forgotten. Horace overthrew Set claiming his "birth right" as first born. Set, Osiris, and Isis forgot about the girl they loved so much. Nepthys. Nepthys was Sanguine's only hope. Her hope of a life without, the struggles and pain of a mortal life. The fates had a nasty way of playing things. The day Nepthys went to save her niece, Set came after her. Angered by the fact she did nothing to fight against Horace. She was delayed for 3 years.

**

* * *

**

**Thats it for this chapter! review! Did you like it? What could have been better? Let me know!**

**btw Anubis is a pale muscular man with shaggy black razor edged hair. Sanguine has pale skin, long blonde hair and blood red lips. **


	2. Chapter 1 meeting

**I did quite some research before writing this just to make sure that Anubis didn't have a partner and that there was no single goddess embodying death. I really hope you enjoy this it's taken me quite some time. **

******Sanguine-Latin word for drinker of blood**

******Inspirational music: Who Knows- Avril Lavigne**

******Chapter 1 : Meeting**

* * *

My father always taught me that life was a test from the gods. If we failed, we'd die young and our hearts would be eaten by Ammit the devourer.. If we pleased the gods and passed our test, we'd be granted a new life with the gods. Then my mother would go into the story of how the gods sent me to her.

"We found you passed out on the west side of the Nile. We thought it was bad luck because the west side was that of the dead. But, I saw a vision from Isis telling me to take you in, give you a home, marry you off to a nice man..." Then her voice would drift away and she'd smile at me lovingly. She'd then explain how I'd lost all memory i had. I knew only the present. I hated that, sympathy. It made my stomach feel as if a rock had been thrown at it. I liked being in the dark, thinly veiled by a mask of smiles and happiness that others seamed to believe. They were easy to trick.

I sighed and sat up in bed. My head hurt from sleeping on the pedestal that made sure my hair wouldn't be screwed up when i awoke. My best friend Meryetanum was getting married to our king, Ramsess the second. I was to be her lady in waiting once she became his queen. I dressed in a thin, linen dress decorated with patterns of lapis lazuli and gold. I knew my mother wanted to fetch me a husband but in some way it felt wrong. I shook of the odd feeling and let Muire, my maid/servant fix my makeup. I was stunning. According to my mother. According to me, I looked like a fluffy white monstrosity.

"Come darling you must ready yourself to become a lady in waiting." Muire said sitting next to me on my bed. "You must know that your role as a lady in waiting is not only supportive. Your duties are towards Meryetanum and the King but also towards their man servants." I felt my face pale, "And what exactly does that mean?" I asked frightened of the answer. Muire frowned wondering how to phrase her next words. "You will entertain the man servants in the palace. It is your place as an unmarried woman of the Palace."

I froze, "Does my mama know of this?" I was not looking forward to a lifetime of being a sex slave. Muire smiled, "Your mama paid lots of money to get you this position." She paused to fix my hair, "plus, you should be proud. This deal is getting your family out of debt." I froze, my 'mother' cared more of money than of me.

I decided I needed some fresh air, so I politely told Muire that i needed to do a 'job' for my mother. Muire wouldn't check up on my lie, because i never gave her a reason to suspect a lie. The proof I always needed was floating around in people's minds. Plus, most peasants were afraid of me.

They feared me because at unexpected times odd thing would happen. Once a child fell and was bleeding. I licked up the blood and wiped spit of the cut. The cut immediately healed. Another time I came upon a snake, It was killing a bat. So I imagined it on fire and surprisingly it caught fire and burned to death.

I lived in walking distance of the Nile. Not the part close to the city, but the out skirts. When I got outside I took off the robe that folded into the dress I was to wear for the wedding. I hung it on a tree branch and left my gold sandals at the base.

Then I ran. The cool fresh water of the river felt good on my legs. As I sat on the side of the river I contemplated if I should runaway. I could flee to Nubia. Their culture was very similar to ours and unlike others worshiped our gods.

Then, I saw a man on the other side of the river. He was pale,muscular, and had luscious dark hair that wasn't extremely long, but was long enough to fall in his eyes. I pretended not to notice him but I couldn't help looking at him. Then I saw a little boy grab a sleeping bat that was in a mini cave by the river.

The boy cut the bat's wing off. I ran over to the boy and hissed out a few word sounding like a snake. "I'd walk away if I was you. And drop the wing." He dropped the wing and ran away. I went to grab the wing but grabbed another pale hand. I looked at the strange man, he was around my age.

"Give me the wing." He handed me the wing. When I turned back the the bat, it was dead. I closed my eyes and was able to look into the spirit dimension. I moved my hands to grab the bat's spirit. It came to me and let me cradle it as if I was its mother.

I opened my eyes, still holding the spirit, and pushed the spirit back into the body. Then I summoned as much power as I could before reattaching the bat's wing. The bat flew up and rested on my shoulder briefly before dashing back into it's home.

The man looked at me and spoke calmly, "Who and what are you?"

I shrugged, "I am Sanguine, and I might be human. I do not know."

He smiled, "I am Anubis. God of the dead. And you, could not recall the dead if you were human." Then a flash of light momentarily blinded me. It was a big deal for me to be in the sunlight but this was intolerable. When I reopened my eyes a beautiful woman around my mother's age stood before us.

She smiled before saying, "That is because she is not human. You are Sanguine. It has been long since I last saw you but that is who you are." Anubis looked warily at his mother, "If she is a goddess she shouldn't be on earth masquerading as a human."  
Nepthys smiled, "She was sent here by her foolish father that believed this the only way of protecting her.I am one of few who are not bound to stay away from you. I am your only hope."

I stood and barred my teeth, fangs protruding, "Why should I believe you, Nepthys? There is no plausible story to this. No explanation."

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter! review! Did you like it? What could have been better? Let me know!**

**btw Anubis is a pale muscular man with shaggy black razor edged hair. Sanguine has pale skin, long blonde hair and blood red lips. **


	3. Chapter 2 Bats

**I did quite some research before writing this just to make sure that Anubis didn't have a partner and that there was no single goddess embodying death. I really hope you enjoy this it's taken me quite some time. without farther ado, I give you The Goddess.**

**Chapter 2: bats**

******Sanguine-Latin word for drinker of blood**

******Insperational music: Forgotten- Avril Lavigne**

**(Anubis pov)**

* * *

The girl, Sanguine, stood and barred her teeth. I smile seeing her fangs. So few gods had them nowadays. Only the "Evil" ones did. Of course, I'm not evil so that couldn't be true. Sanguine had blond hair that at moments looked scarlet or pitch black. Her lightning blue eyes stood out especially because the iris was encircle with a red trim. There was an air about her that seamed familiar, maybe she was a long lost sister. That would explain the similarities.

"Yes there is. Your parents are Osiris and Isis. Osiris was told a prophecy about you that made him fear for your life. So he sent you away. But in the end the prophecy was carried out and part of it was your part. Your mother and I had some help but we were able to save you from death. My husband fooled your parents into thinking that banishing you would keep you safe from your lover who was part of the trouble. I'm sure you know what happens next. The story of Isis and Osiris, your brother Horace."

My mother was making strange sense. I had never heard this story before but with every word pictures floated in my mind's eye. They put me in the role of Sanguine's lover and showed me the story. I knew my mother was telling the truth but, who was the lover. He had to have been a god.

"Do you two believe me or not?" I looked at my mother and so did Sanguine.

"I do." We said in unison. I rolled my eyes, stupid girl. "I understand why you need her but why me?" I asked cracking my knuckels.

My mother smiled, "Because you may be the key in finding out who her lover was and how to regain her memories."

Sanguine rolled her eyes. "If your done with me may I go home? Or at least go get my shoes and dress?" I looked over the girl noticing her short white dressing gown that was clinging to her skin due to wetness. I saw her smirk for a brief instance when she saw me looking.

Nepthys smiled again, "Actually I'd like to use my magic to dress you and fix your hair and make up. I saw that monstrosity you were wearing and I think I could do better."

Sanguin nodded, "Wait. Um Could I do something first? I would have done it sooner but I was interupted by a really bright light." Mother laughed and motioned for her to hurry.

Sanguine knelt next to the bat and closed her eyes, looking toward the sky. The sky grew cloudy and started to go black. Sanguine opened her eyes and coaxed the bat out of its hiding spot. Then she pt power into the bat letting it speak.

"My name is Sanguine and I'd like to send you and your family to a cave in the mountains. There is a large group of bats that will treat you as royalty if I give you my mark. Is that okay with you?"

I scoffed, "How do you know if you thought you were a human? And what family?"

Sanguine whispered "I've done it before and his family."

The bat looked her in the eyes and said, "My name is Ravine and this is my wife Coridalle and the little two are cythia and mona." Then a large female bat felw out. She had two littler bats hanging on her wings. "We would like to go." Ravine said happily.

Coridalle looked at Sangine, "Though you may not know who you are we bats have never forgotten. You gave the earth four bats, they populated and well, you are our creator. And not knowing so you ahve helped save many bat lives so I must thank you. For I would be lost with out Ravine."

I rolled my eyes at the foolishness of Coridalle. No love was that great, and exagerations are as good as lies.

Sanguine nodded her appreciation, "Get together in a group. And your daughters will need the mark too. Can they come out?" Mona and Cythia poked their heads up and recieved a white cross on each of their wings. Then Sanguine closed her eyes and there was a blackout and then the day returned to normal.

"What was that?" I asked. It might have been the stupidest thing ever.

Sanguine slapped me. "I probobly wont help another soul untill this is resolved. And I love bats they are the single most beautiful creture on the earth. And kudos to me for creating them!"

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter! review! Did you like it? What could have been better? Let me know!**

**btw Anubis is a pale muscular man with shaggy black razor edged hair. Sanguine has pale skin, long blonde hair and blood red lips. **


	4. Chapter 3 Stars

**I did quite some research before writing this just to make sure that Anubis didn't have a partner and that there was no single goddess embodying death. I really hope you enjoy this it's taken me quite some time. without farther ado, I give you The Goddess.**

**Chapter 4: Stars**

******Sanguine-Latin word for drinker of blood**

******Insperational music: Forgotten- Avril Lavigne**

**(Sanguine's pov)**

* * *

I stopped laughing. The sun was high in the sky. It must have been getting close to noon. "Oh no." I crooned forlornly. "My mother is going to kill me." I momentarily forgot what was going on and started to run up the bank of the Nile.

I went to put my sandals on but Nepthys stood in my path. "Now, now, don't get your knickers in a twist. You're not going back. I told you that I'd like to give you a more appropriate make over." She put her hands up, and I was swallowed by a black cloud.

In a few seconds I was back on my feet, fully dressed. Nepyths pulled a full length mirror out of the sand.  
I was wearing leather boots that came up to my ankles. My hair was so strait that from different angles it looked like liquid gold,blood, or coal.

My eyes were lined with kohl, and my lashes looked blacker and thicker than before. My complexion was smooth and my skin was like the Ivory on an elephant's tusk. My horrid dress had been traded in for leather skin tight leggings that were light and airy as linen, a black form fitting tunic decorated with Garnett, gold and lapis lazuli, and a sleek traveling cloak.

"Do I really look like that?" I said tracing my face in the mirror.  
Neypths flipped her brown hair out of her eyes and smiled. "I'm afraid so. Your beautiful now."

I heard Anubis snort. "Yes, make-up and nice clothes are the soul of beauty." I barred my fangs and hissed at him. Anubis jumped back and put his hands up in defense.

"Thought so." I said giggling. Meryetanum would be so jealous! Me a goddess who had some tragic love story, and a lover some where! I wish I could have told her why I wasn't going to be at her wedding-.

I looked down at my feet and shook my head. "If the world has gone on with out me for all these years, it won't miss me for another hour or two." I looked back up at Neypths. "You have been extremely kind, but my friend is getting married today, she's being forced. And, she needs me."

Nepyths smiled. "Well go. Enjoy the wedding. But when its over find a river, stream or pool. I'll be there. And we will leave."

* * *

**(Neypths' POV)**

I used a small flare of magic to return her to the hideous dress she was to wear. But as she ran off into the distance, I felt like crying. It shouldn't be so hard. If they loved before they could love again.

"For such a girl, she knows Honor. And she is certainly brave for standing up to a god." Anubis said watching her leave. I smiled, maybe this wasn't so imposable.

"Woman. She is as old as you son. If you call your self a man and not a boy, you must call her a woman and not a girl." Anubis smiled.

"When in my eyes she is no longer a girl I shall address her as so. But until then she is a girl."

* * *

**(Sanguine's POV)**

I could tell Meryetanum was happy to see me. I bowed to King Ramses II before sitting next to Meryetanum.

"You missed the main ceremony. Where were you?" She whispered fiercely in my ear. I smiled.  
"Mery, I'm sorry. You look beautiful. I was swimming and fell asleep. But, I'm here now and that's all that matters right?"

Meryetanum nodded and continued to grin. "Oh, I forgot to tell you but your going to have to help the  
Man-servants clean up afterward. Especially by the pool. It's my favorite part of the Palace."

My spirits plummeted. "But Mery-"  
"No buts Sanguine. You are my servant and have no say in the matter."

The festivities ended sooner that usual. The Pharaohs daughters helped their new "mommy" into the Palace. It's a shame the Pharaoh didn't have any sons. I could have probably manipulated them into getting off of this work.

As I swept dirt into a bag a man a few years older than me started to stare at me. Pale scar decorated his skin and he wore a funny headdress. I decided to clean some where else. I moved behind a pillar around the pool courtyard. But he followed me.

"Hey there little miss. I'm supposed to understand that yous supposed to entertain us. But, I have some thing different in mind." He grasped the belt holding my dress together and yanked it off. I used a sharp piece of wood as a pin and started to back away.

"Now you don't want to be doing that." He said reaching for my dress again. I tried to call some power from the night sky, but none came. I started running. "Who are you to instruct me?" I yelled over my shoulder. I would defiantly come back and kill this man.

I rounded a corner and ran into him. I tried to back away but, walked into a wall. "I", he said pinning me to the wall, "am your task master. The Pharaoh's given me the right to you." I barred my fangs and tried to bite the taskmaster. He only laughed. "So your a demon? With fangs? You think you could hurt me?"

I snarled, "Yes.I can" I started moving, trying to break his grip. I got my hands free and started to claw at his face. He snarled and slapped me causing me to shrink back.

But, The taskmaster stopped moving. Just froze, and his eyes rolled back in his head. There was a sword in his belly. I don't like getting saved. I prefer saving my self. But right now I'm okay with it.

The sword was pulled out and the body pushed aside. I knew my eyes turned red when I saw the trickle of blood on the ground.

I involuntarily started to move towards the blood but was stopped. "No, lets not go there." Anubis said pulling me by the arm over to where his mother was watching. We used her power to transport our selves to the Nile.

* * *

"Why didn't you kill him?" Neypths asked confused as we started walking. "I couldn't." I whispered slipping to the ground. I hid my face in my hands before talking again. "I tried to bite him, I tried to compel him, I tried to strike him dead but it didn't work."

"You only need training. You let your self slip into the human charade for too long. You shut out your powers."  
Neypths said soothingly. "Come, now it's a long way to where we're going. We must start soon."

I blinked a few times willing my eyes return to blue before standing up. "Where are we going?" I asked Anubis who had decided to walk by me, letting his mother lead. But Neypths answered before he could open his mouth.

"There's an ancient library that has recorded every detail of time since the beginning. I'm hoping it might have some of the missing details. Like how to break your curse and get you back to where you belong and your lovers name."

"Where. What city?" Anubis asked confused. "We are almost out of Egypt."  
"Babylon." was her simple reply.

"But, that's in Persia." I asked, "That could take months, a year even." I protested.  
"You'll find something to pass the time."She said suggestively. I was getting tired and Anbis was slowing down.

"I think", Neypths started, "we can stop here for the night." Then out of thin air she produced a huge Tent that could probably fit the entire royal family quite nicely.

It was late, and for the life of me I couldn't sleep. I quietly walked passed a snoring Neypths and stepped out side of the tent. And decided to lay on the ground to watch the stars.

I watched the stars and mapped my celestial position. I kept thinking about my mom. What would she think? What would she do? Would my dad think I was hurt? Or that I ran away with some boy? Would Meryetanum freak out when I didn't show up in the morning? Or would she assume one of the Taskmaster killed me?

"You don't want to go back." Anubis said sitting next to me.  
"Trust me, I don't want to." I said smiling as I recognized the red star I always watched from my window as sat up in bed.

"Ya know, your doing it wrong." I said laughing to my self. "If you want to watch the stars you have to lay down and look up. Or else you don't see as many." Anubis chuckled and proceeded to lay down. "Better?" He asked laughing.

"Yes." I said trying to quiet my giggles. It was quiet as we watched the stars roll over the night sky. "I love it when it's dark out." I said. I didn't know if I was talking to my self, Anubis, or the black clouds.

Anubis responded without any disregard to my indecision. "You're probably like me, one of the nocturnal gods. But, most of us force our selves to sleep or we'll feel it in the morning."

I laughed, "I know exactly how that feels. I didn't sleep for a month. My mother had sacrificed so many things trying to get the gods' attention. But it was like they didn't even know I existed. My mother slept soundlessly for four days without waking. It was funny when she woke up and saw me exactly where she left me."

The black night echoed our laughter back towards us. And eventually, I fell asleep. In the grass laughter falling from my still lips.


	5. Chapter 4 Uncharted

**I did quite some research before writing this just to make sure that Anubis didn't have a partner and that there was no single goddess embodying death. I really hope you enjoy this it's taken me quite some time. without farther ado, I give you The Goddess.**

**Chapter 4: Uncharted**

******Sanguine-Latin word for drinker of blood**

******Insperational music: Forgotten- Avril Lavigne**

**(Sanguine's pov)**

* * *

I woke up feeling as if my skin was peeling off. I blinked my eyes open, and got a faceful of sun. I screached like a bat, and curled into a ball trying to protect myself. Once i was a little more accustom to the brightness, I noticed Anubis was right next to me. He was curled into a similar positon, eyes narrowed to slits.

We looked at each other, and we both laughed lightly at how rediculous the other looked. Neypths walked out of the tent and laughed loudly at the sight of us.

"You would think people of your intelegances, would have moved before sun's first light." She scolded them, before turning to tranform the tent into two jet black cloaks. She threw one at her son, and fashioned the other on Sanguine's shoulders.

"These, will protect you from the sun during our travels. And they are made of pure magic.  
So Sanguin if you find that you cannot uh, protect yourself again, you could draw power from the cloth."

I nodded and ran my fingers over the cloak. The material was soft and felt as if I could push right thro the seams.  
I smiled at Neypths, and sighed. And for the first time I understood. There was no going back. I was an orphan, well  
no, I wasnt an orphan I was a goddess. Who had been abandoned.

"Well, let's get going then."

Anubis said taking bering from his mother. I walked quietly behind them.  
Keeping my head down to avoid the sun, I walked tossing sand over my feet. Letting it warm my skin.  
We continued to walk through the night, coming to a small border city in the morning.

The city was on Egyptian borders, but was under Hitite rule. The people where friendly and curtious enough to let us pass into their city limits and seek lodging for the night.

Once we had settled in, I elected to go look around the city. Get some knowladge about their collected past, and history.  
The streets where nearly deserted by the time I went out. And the sun had started to set.

I smiled, pushing the hood off my cloak so I could look up at the stars, and find the little red one as I always did.  
I gasped muttering lowly to myself, "It cannot be". The stars were diffrent, it was if the entire celestial balance had shifted in this lone city. As I pondered the stars, strong hands grabed my wrists, twisitng my arms to put them together behind my back.

"You, are under arrest. By the order of Ramsess II, for the murder of his second ranked Taskmaster."  
I yanked my arms away from him, dragging my nails across any of my assilants bare flesh.

My eyes, met those of a heavy set egyptian. "And now little missy, you're looking at the King's first ranked Taskmaster."  
I muttered a low curse and tried to simpily walk away.

But, the man reached out to strike me. My arm shot out, grasped his wrist, and flipped him, braking his arm and other bones.  
He groaned under his own weight and struggled to his feet. He groaped towards me, as the protruding bones broke his skin.

The little bit of exposed blood was enough to set me into a frenzy. I jumped on the man, pushing him back on the ground, using my nails to rip his neck open so I could drink his life, away and turn it into mine.

I licked my teeth clean, the Taskmaster's blood tasting bitter and lifeless. And turned back towards the rooms our group had rented. Someone would find him in the morning. I would have hidden him, but there was something worse than the stars being off. The entire place was off.

Off the celestial chart, of the mortal chart. Completely out of existance. And somehow all of these people had gotten here anyway. And the blood was sour, devoid of life.

This place, was dead.

* * *

/AN/

As usual, thanks to everyone of my epic reviewers! I have also come into having a new computer! So starting after my Holliday celebration AKA the Updating of every unfinished fanfiction on New Years Eve/Day starting at 11:50pm New Years Eve, you'll get regulated updates. Perhapse a chapter every week. I donno, but we'll figure this all out. Any who,

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	6. Chapter 5 Living in Death

**I did quite some research before writing this just to make sure that Anubis didn't have a partner and that there was no single goddess embodying death. I really hope you enjoy this it's taken me quite some time. without farther ado, I give you The Goddess.**

**Chapter 5: Living in Death**

******Sanguine-Latin word for drinker of blood**

**(Sanguine's pov)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Living in Death**

This new realization knocked the wind out of my lungs, and made my head dizzy.  
I could only hope, this wasn't a part of some elaborate drug induced hoax. Maybe it was the man's bitter blood that set me off. Certainly am entire town could have been recalled from the dead. No necromancer in Ramses' court could even produce a similar feat of power.

My feet seamed to glide over the sand streets that seamed to stretch and twist on continuously. The twists and turns, caused me to retch on the side of the street.  
My dry heaving quickly turned into substance rejection. Blood had always been a way to sustain myself. Even a few years back, when my father locked me in my room to fast for a month after I spoke against some officer.

I couldn't remember the small bird crawling in through the small hole masquerading as a window. But, I remember thanking the Gods for sending the bird, whose small amount of blood never seamed to run out. Consuming another's life force had always been my safe haven.

This place was vile.

"Where in the world have you been?" Nepthys questioned on my return to our lodgings.  
"You look like death" She continued.

"And not in the sexy necrophilia way" Anubis muttered under his breath footed in deceptive sarcasm.

I shook my head and motioned frantically trying to conjure a sense of understanding in the room, as the words refused to form in my mouth. I sat down in frustration, carefully concentrating my mind on what I was trying to say.

_It's not me! It's this damned place; It's dead all of it! Check the stars! It's like looking in a mirror and trying to read script on the wall behind you, it's backwards or moved! They're different like this place doesn't exist! _

'Ack-ards' were the only syllables I could force forward from my frantic thoughts.

My companions studied me quietly for a minute before Anubis tilted his head and looked at me intently. "Backwards?" he looked at me as if the answered were visible under my skin and if her tried hard enough he would be able to read them.

I nodded enthusiastically regaining some composure. 'blood, bidder' stumbled out next.  
My intentions were to relay how the bitterness and rejection of the blood played into the town's dead state of being. I couldn't understand why my thoughts weren't connecting with my mouth.

Grasping another idea I pantomimed for a piece of parchment and a stylus. If I couldn't speak there was no way in any world I would let that keep me in this hell-hole.  
Nepthys had left the room to try and find another form of communication. And her son was having trouble understanding my frantic movements hidden in writing on the air.

He slowly started to nod in recognition, then moving to fetch the parchment ink and stylus. I quickly tried to scratch out a few key words, "Town, dead. Stars different, backwards. Blood repulsive" But, my script refused to dry on the page and moved around to dry in a single circle in the centre of the page.

I flung the parchment to the ground; Anubis called to his mother who hurried back into the room. She brought in a shallow bowl that looked like the kind you would bathe feet in. Nepthys pricked my finger, flinging the blood into the water creating red tinged ripples.

"I'm going to try and scry into your mind." She said turning to look into the water that moved in ghosted shapes of the past few hours of my life. The flowing images showed me walking the same stretch of endless street for two hours. Passing the same landmarks while I continued to walk forward, never turning in a loop or backtracking.

Anubis put his hand on his mother's adding what magic he could to empower the simple scrying spell. Pushing back farther they saw the taskmaster trying to arrest me. But his image in the bowl flickered between solid flesh, and a rotting corpse. This town's magic was strong. Compelling outsiders to see the living, I only hoped you could enter living, and exit living. Gooey mutilated flesh running with maggots wouldn't become me.

The images had gone back to my realizations of the stars. I could see the gears in their minds coming to the same conclusions I had.

Gooey flesh certainly wouldn't become Anubis, I thought.

The image in the bowl flickered to my predominant thought. A very realistic image of Anubis flowed into being, and slowly began decaying into a necromanced corpse. His tousled hair was matted with someone else's entrails, his beautiful pale skin stained with years of unending eternal decay.

I looked down and stared at my feet. Why did I think that? The only thing that could have gone worse was if I had though of him _naked_. NO! I halted my mind regaining control, forcibly pulling out of Nepthys' grasp as the image started to shift back to human.

I needed to vomit.

Again.

I shook my head, and bent over keeping still until the feeling passed.  
"Sorry", I muttered timidly. "I couldn't let that go on the path it was following."

Nepthys nodded. "I'm sure it would have been as equally gruesome seeing me or you like that next. Don't apologize I would have pulled back into control too." Her voice was soothing, but made me want to blush. That was _exactly_ my reasoning.

"You're communications were being blocked as adverse affects from drinking that corpse's rotten blood. I believe the man we talked to was dead as well. If that's the case we have to move fast."

Anubis nodded cutting in, "Places like this cause unbalance in the underworld. It's almost as if the land here was dead, and someone tried to bring it back, thus corrupting the mortals who settled here. Like someone tore into the underworld and let a portion of it soak into this town. The living can't live in the underworld." His voice hinged on sounding unnerved, still a little shaken from seeing himself as that creature.

"So we need to return them all to the living?" I said, voice feeling foreign.

Anubis nodded stepping closer offering his presence as reassurance to my wavering words.

"We need a necromancer…"

* * *

/AN/

As usual, thanks to everyone of my epic reviewers! Let me know what you think!


End file.
